Donna's Stand
by LycoX
Summary: Another remark from her own daughter puts Donna Smoak over the edge finally. Causing her to decide that enough is enough.


**Donna's Stand**

 **Disclaimer: I owe Stand With Ward And Queen's 'Changing Tides' for inspiring this one. Not for Felicity fans so no point in complaining as seriously, the way this girl treats her mom is appalling. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here and takes place after season 5.**

* * *

Donna Smoak honestly should have expected it to happen once she got to Star City with the intention of seeing her daughter. And spending a little quality time with her and maybe even flirt some with Quentin. As she honestly had missed him quite a bit and it seemed he was likewise feeling the same towards her if the way he was acting was any indicator. The fact he was in a better place then what he'd been the last time she saw him was a pretty good thing too. It had pained her greatly to lose him to his Alcohol addiction but she knew that making him leave at the time was the smart thing to do. Things at first had been decent after she arrived, even if there was a comment here and there from her only daughter. Comments she chose to ignore with practiced ease. Even if it did still hurt on occasion. Donna was kinda glad Oliver wasn't with Felicity anymore as she had a pretty good idea how things may have gone between them. And really, her daughter had no place in thinking she had a say in the final decision regarding William since they weren't even married yet. As that was a matter between the young man's parents. And even said as much but had been scoffed at and ignored for a bit afterwards.

But it seemed for Donna that she would finally hit her limit where Felicity's remarks were concerned. And it'd all happen when she and Quentin were getting ready to go out and a muttered remark could be heard from the couch. "God, do you have to dress like that? Its embarrassing."

The kindly mother stopped in her tracks, causing Quentin to do the same as she turned back to stare at her daughter's sitting form with an arched eyebrow. "What was that, sweetie?" She asked sweetly.

As really, her light blue dress was quite modest. Even where the cleavage was concerned for that matter. "Huh? Oh, nothing!" Declared Felicity quickly.

"I'll uhh… I'll wait for ya out in the car." Decided Quentin as he had a feeling where this was about to go.

Donna gave him a smile and promised him she'd be out soon. She then turned her attention back to her daughter as the man made his leave. "I don't think it was nothing, sweetheart. You clearly said something and knowing you, it was probably rude and about me."

An annoyed noise could be heard from her daughter as she placed down her tablet and looked at her mom. "Does it matter? I said it, now let's move on to something that actually matters."

"Yes! It matters! Because quite frankly, I am tired of your comments towards me. How's that for something that actually matters?" Asked the woman shortly.

Causing Felicity to roll her eyes at her mom's dramatics. Standing up, she walked over to her mom. "Shouldn't you be, I don't know, more concerned about your date with Mr. Lance? I mean, you usually ignore what I say half the time anyway."

If anything, this remark made Donna pretty damned annoyed. "Yes, I have done that after years of practice. Hoping you would realize one day how hurtiul it actually is and stop doing it. But clearly that's not going to happen."

"Then maybe you should dress differently then! And I don't know, actually start using that brain instead of being a cliché ditz just because you're a Blonde."

Before either of them knew it, Felicity's face was stinging as Donna glared hotly at her. The Blonde IT held her stinging face as she stared at her mother in shock. "I have had enough of your mouth, young lady! How I dress or act is NONE of your concern as it is who I am! Plus, this dress is hardly revealing but that clearly doesn't matter to you. You may not like what I do, but I AM your MOTHER and you WILL respect me and keep your mouth shut if you can't say anything nice."

"M-Mom!"

"NO! I raised you to the best of my ability and yet I clearly failed considering the way you treat me. And I am quite frankly, done with it. I did everything I could to give you a good life and yet here you are paying me back with rude comments like you have a right to do so! Well, it stops right here and now, young lady!"

Never had Felicity Megan Smoak seen her mother so angry before in her life. And it shocked the Hell out of her and she didn't like it one bit either. Especially since it was directed at her! "Mom, the way you act and dress reflects on me! It gives people bad impressions!"

Donna stared at her daughter for a moment before shaking her head with a sigh. "No, the way you act towards me gives people bad impressions. You should worry less about the ones you don't know and what they think and I'm sure you'll find that those who do know us probably could care less about how I act or dress. Now, think about what I've said because from now on, I will NOT be tolerating your behavior towards me anymore. Understood?"

"I… You…"

"I asked, AM I UNDERSTOOD!?"

"YES!"

"Good. Now, I'll see you later. And you'd better think long and hard about what I've said."

And with that, Donna was gone from the room and brushing away tears as that was horrible but so damned necessary as she could no longer put up with her daughter's disrespectful attitude. And wished she had done something about it a long time ago.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully, I handled this pretty well.**


End file.
